Your Smile Makes A Moon Fall into My Heart
by Prominensa
Summary: Karena khayalan Sakura yang unik, merupakan tanda jika filantropi mereka masih hidup. Dan sasuke tak keberatan masuk ke dalamnya. [Request by Bananaris/Drabble-AU]


**Your Smile Makes a Moon Fall in My Heart**

 **Request by Bananaris**

 **Special Birthday**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To: My Blossom**

 _Seandainya kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan ruang angkasa. Bersama tiga rekan kerjaku, menuju Planet Merah. Kita mungkin akan terpisah jarak sekitar 56 juta kilometer jauhnya. Jadi merindulah padaku, Sakura. Karena semakin banyak kerinduan yang kauberikan, semakin banyak pula gairahku untuk pulang ke Bumi._

* * *

Dua jam yang lalu, Haruno Sakura mendapat kiriman surat dari sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Iris matanya yang berwarna seelok batu zamrud itu, terlihat berpendar bagaikan rekata di bumantara, saat pertama kali membuka isi amplop. Sekali lagi, wajahnya berseri-seri. Namun beberapa detik kemudian pendarnya meredup, kala kertas berwarna merah jambu itu menampilkan deretan kata-kata.

Ada rasa kesal ketika ia membaca tulisan tangan tersebut. Sorot matanya yang nanar memperjelas semuanya. Jika di atas kepala setiap manusia ditumbuhi satu awan putih, tentu saja milik Sakura pasti berwarna kelabu untuk saat ini.

Tak ada komentar, ia hanya meremas dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang bersama ponsel pintarnya Kemudian memilih masuk ke kamar mandi, dan berendam dalam _bathtub_. Katanya, air hangat bagus untuk menenangkan diri di kala rasa gelebah menyerang.

Sakura membuka pakaiannya, dan menari di bawah _shower_ yang mengalir di tubuh telanjangnya. Kekesalan yang ia pendam beberapa menit yang lalu, sedikit-sedikit mulai luntur dan hilang ke lubang pembuangan. Membuat Sakura tak lagi memikirkan Sasuke yang pergi menuju ke planet Mars.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit Sakura berada di dalam kamar mandi. Handuk berwarna putih dengan corak daun maple melilit tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Ujung rambut sebahunya yang lepek karena basah, meneteskan bulir-bulir air hingga terjun melewati lekukan bahunya yang telanjang. Ia tersenyum masam, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, dan kembali membaca surat dari Sasuke.

* * *

 _Aku naik pesawat New Horizon dengan kecepatan 58 ribu km/jam dan kemungkinan tiba di Mars sekitar 201 hari kemudian. Kepalaku mungkin akan sedikit pusing, saat pesawat ini lepas landas. Namun semua akan baik-baik saja, jika aku memikirkanmu setiap detik. Seperti Karin dan Suigetsu; yang terlihat saling berpegangan tangan bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet. Sangat romantis._

* * *

Sakura mendesah dan kembali meletakkan surat itu di atas ranjang. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan mengambil satu gaun tidur. Pakaian itu berwarna _midnight_ _blue_ , berbahan satin dengan model terusan tanpa lengan. Hanya tali kecil, hampir seperti mie yang menggantung di dua sisi bahu Sakura. Ia tak mengenakan bra saat tidur malam tiba. Namun, tetap memakai celana dalam berenda warna hitam untuk menutupi bagian intimnya.

* * *

 _Juugo pasti akan merasa mual di sepanjang perjalanan nanti. Tangannya akan meremas tanganku sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas. Bukankah itu lucu, Sakura? Juugo yang bertubuh tambun itu ternyata sering mabuk darat jika bepergian jauh._

* * *

Sakura melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat kembali membaca isi surat Sasuke. Amarah yang sempat bersua di dalam hatinya, mendadak tak lagi ada. Sekarang yang ia rasakan hanyalah miliaran rindu kepada pemuda beriris mata hitam pegam itu.

 _Sasuke-kun_

Ia meletakkan selembar surat itu di atas dada; mendekapnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Berharap si pemilik tulisan akan hadir dalam satu kedipan mata. Namun, kenyataannya mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. Jauh, jauh sekali. Bahkan langit mereka tak akan sama lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura meneteskan air mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan isakan yang mulai tak terbendung. Hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan melangkah menuju balkon. Menggeser pintu, lalu berdiri tanpa alas kaki. Angin malam seketika menyambut dirinya kala kedua tangan Sakura menggenggam pagar pembatas.

Iris hijau itu menatap rembulan yang bersinar di langit hitam. Hanya bintang-bintang yang menemaninya. Sakura menghapus air mata sambil berdoa di dalam hati.

 _Semoga ia baik-baik saja_

Sakura memandangi lembaran surat itu dan tanpa sengaja, angin menerbangkannya. Ia berjinjit; berusaha meraihnya. Namun, nihil. Usahanya sia-sia. Surat itu pergi seolah menuju ke arah bulan.

Isakan Sakura menggema di atas balkon, ia menyesal karena belum membaca hingga selesai isi surat itu. Suaranya yang serak menyebut nama 'Sasuke' dalam keheningan malam. Hingga bel pintu berbunyi, dan Sakura berjalan gontai menuju lantai dasar. Membuka pintu dengan keadaan penuh kepedihan. Ia berduka untuk dirinya sendiri.

Satu wajah tengah tersenyum menatapnya dari balik pintu. Sasuke berdiri di sana dengan sorot mata penuh afeksi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura. Seolah merambatkan triliunan filantropi ke arah Sakura.

Tangisnya tak lagi pecah saat Sasuke berkata, "Aku pulang." Dengan secepat kilat, ia menyambar tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

"Kau kembali?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, "bukankah butuh waktu lama untuk kembali ke Bumi?"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

Sakura tak lagi memeluk Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Kau bilang akan pergi ke Planet Mars, 'kan?"

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah tak penting. Asal kau kembali, aku senang. Dan maaf ... Surat darimu barusan terbang saat aku belum selesai membacanya."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura. Namun ia tahu, Sakura selalu begitu; mempunyai khayalan unik tentang hubungan mereka. Ia punya jutaan imajinasi yang membuat Sasuke tak keberatan masuk ke dalamnya.

* * *

 _Jangan berhenti mencintaiku, Sakura. Karena aku pun sama. Tak pandai menghentikan cintaku padamu. Segala keunikan dalam dirimu, merupakan tanda jika cinta kita masih hidup. Satu senyuman saat kita bertemu nanti, akan membuat satu bulan jatuh, tepat di hati kita._

 **U. S**

* * *

 **[End]**

 **MAAFKAN AKU YA, PISANG.**

 **Aku telat kasih kamu hadiah. And I hope you like this fanfiction. Because, I think this isn't like your expectation /maybe/**

 **Btw, ini ceritanya si Sakura suka berkhayal aneh-aneh kayak kamu /gakgitu/ intinya Sasuke enggak ke Mars aja.**

 **Happy reading ya^^**


End file.
